Camp Drama Audition Highlights
'1TDaddict432 as "Gwen"' 18:35 okay Im 1TDaddict432 18:35 and im trying out for Gwen and Leshandra 18:35 <@TDIFan13> who? 18:36 did I do something wrong 18:39 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:40 hmmm 18:40 Im gonna say yes? 18:40 If so, with with contestant? 18:40 <@TDIFan13> then you've been rejected from the roleplay 18:40 <@TDIFan13> sorryt 18:40 *with which 18:40 <@TDIFan13> sorry* 18:40 <@TDIFan13> hahahaha no I'm kidding 18:40 TDaddict432 ~TDaddict4@69.171.235.16 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:40 ... 18:40 <@TDIFan13> ... 18:40 <@TDIFan13> I was KIDDIN 18:40 <@TDIFan13> DOES 18:40 <@TDIFan13> WHAT 18:40 I hate you. 18:40 <@TDIFan13> NO 18:40 >:( 18:40 <@TDIFan13> HE'S COMING BACK 18:40 <@TDIFan13> WTF Abualinj34 as "Bridgette" 16:43 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:43 antagonist 16:43 D. If the answer to question A was "Yes", who do you plan on starting a relationship with? 16:43 tyler 16:44 As Bridgette? 16:44 yes 16:44 And Bridgette is going to be an antagonist? 16:44 yea 16:44 Alright, great. 16:46 hey scum! 16:46 Lotta flies round here, eh? 16:46 Hey! 16:46 I'm not scum! 16:46 so what i dont care! 16:46 D: 16:46 Bridge, why are you so mean? 16:47 are you kidding me being mean is what i do best! 16:47 But... 16:47 I always thought we, you know... 16:47 Got along. D: 16:47 And stuff. 16:47 *pushes ezekiel in a mud puddle* BatmanBaleLover as "Duncan" 21:00 hey there princess... *winks at Courtney* 21:00 Ugh. You are DISGUSTING, do you know that? >.> 21:00 What do you WANT? 21:01 yeah. i'm only disgusting for you princess. 21:01 Um, that doesn't even make sense. -_- 21:01 i want you to follow me to you dreams.. *laughs* 21:01 ... Excuse me? What? >.> 21:01 Don't worry, princess.. *uses his knife to slash a fruit* You'll be mine. 21:02 UGH. 21:02 Why must you be so childish? -_- 21:02 *smiles while laughs* knew it. 21:02 You're not even making sense right now. *scoffs* 21:02 Come on, it's not on A-Super class. 21:02 ... 21:02 What? 21:02 Do you even speak English? 21:02 we're in this stupid forest. 21:02 Are you a moron? -_- 21:03 *gets her* Yes. *winks* 21:03 UGH. Get away. *shoves* 21:03 If you could leave my sight right now, that would be nice. I'm actually trying to do something USEFUL with my time. -_- BatmanBaleLover as "Lindsay" 21:05 <@CD-TDA> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:05 no. Lindsay better be Dump Princess. It fits her persona. 21:06 <@CD-TDA> ... Okay. Blicharmichael2 as "Heather" 18:00 hi im blicharmichael2 but you can call me Geography Genius 18:01 what is Slating 18:01 i didnt read the forum too long Sorry 18:02 if i get Both parts i will Not tell the other users Dont worry 18:02 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:02 ? 18:02 <@TDIFan13> hahahahaha 18:02 <@TDIFan13> nothing 18:02 <@TDIFan13> you're just funny 18:02 ok Thanks 18:03 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 18:03 my grammar is Pretty good! 18:03 <@Bigez> Number, please. 18:04 Number What 18:04 <@TDIFan13> A number 18:04 <@TDIFan13> from one to ten 18:04 <@TDIFan13> like he asked 18:04 <@TDIFan13> :| 18:04 ok Thanks maybe a Six or a Nine 18:04 Six or a Nine 18:09 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 18:09 All of them 18:09 <@TDIFan13> .... 18:09 <@TDIFan13> ONE 18:09 <@TDIFan13> of those 18:09 <@TDIFan13> lol 18:09 Idk next question 18:09 <@TDIFan13> no 18:10 <@TDIFan13> not next question 18:10 <@TDIFan13> you will answer this question 18:10 <@TDIFan13> thanks 18:10 next question Idc 18:10 <@TDIFan13> um 18:10 <@TDIFan13> okay 18:10 <@TDIFan13> no 18:10 <@TDIFan13> you have to answer the question 18:13 <@DJ4> Hey, Heather! 18:13 HEY LOSER 18:14 <@DJ4> ._. 18:14 * DJ4 starts crying. 18:14 <@DJ4> Why would you say that? :'( 18:14 HA NICE COMEBACK SIKO. WHY DONT YOU GO JUMP INTO A LAKE? 18:14 <@DJ4> (is that psycho or sicko) 18:14 <@DJ4> (?) 18:15 DOESNT MATTER 18:15 CRY BABY 18:15 <@DJ4> um 18:15 <@DJ4> okay 18:15 <@DJ4> ._. 18:15 shut UP 18:15 heather walks away Blicharmichael2 as "Justin" 18:17 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:17 NO 18:18 <@DJ4> no need to yell 18:18 <@DJ4> calm down please 18:18 <@DJ4> thanks 18:18 ok Thanks 18:19 <@Bridgette> Hey, Justin. 18:19 <@Bridgette> What's up? 18:19 HEY 18:20 im Hot 18:20 <@Bridgette> ... 18:20 <@Bridgette> Uh-huh. 18:20 <@Bridgette> ._. 18:20 <@Bridgette> That's interesting. 18:20 <@Bridgette> So, what do you think about the Killer Bass? 18:20 Idc 18:20 <@Bridgette> Um... 18:20 <@Bridgette> So... 18:20 <@Bridgette> Do you talk? 18:20 SHUT UP 18:20 <@Bridgette> wtf 18:20 <@Bridgette> okay 18:21 <@Bridgette> do you know what we're doing right now 18:21 <@Bridgette> like 18:21 Trying to SABOTAGE me 18:21 >:( 18:21 <@Bridgette> no 18:21 <@Bridgette> sir 18:21 <@Bridgette> this is an audition 18:21 <@Bridgette> please stay in-character 18:21 this is CAMP DRAMA 18:27 U guys like TD? 18:27 <@Bridgette> no 18:27 <@Bridgette> sorry 18:27 then Y are u on a TD wiki? 18:27 <@Bridgette> idk ChanelTD as "Gwen" 19:09 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 19:10 Age.....not! 19:10 Disabiliy....no! 19:10 Gender.....why? no! 19:10 Race......ofc!not 19:11 Religion?......No! 19:11 Sexuality?...........No 19:11 We are nice here in the netherlands :) 19:11 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 19:12 Relationship?........no! 19:12 Romantic?........yes! 19:12 <@TDIFan13> hahahaha someone's had a little too much sugar ;) 19:12 So, a romantic friendship? 19:12 Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja 19:12 <@TDIFan13> um 19:12 <@TDIFan13> is that a yes 19:13 <@TDIFan13> haha.... Erinulmerluv as "Geoff" 16:39 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, it was okay. 16:39 no not at ALL! i love everyone, if you guys are of a different age disability gender religion race or sexuality I do NOT care 16:40 like especially you guys 16:40 <@Bigez> Well, Ryan's Armenian. 16:40 <@TDIFan13> -_- 16:40 thats awesome 16:40 <@Bigez> But I guess that's all the fun of meeting new people. 16:40 <@Bigez> :3 16:40 I love Armenians thats so cool! 16:40 Thats awesome xD 16:49 <@Beth|> Girls love lotion! 16:52 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:52 Hi 16:52 hi! 16:52 <@TDIFan13> ARE 16:52 <@TDIFan13> YOU 16:52 <@TDIFan13> KIDDING 16:52 <@TDIFan13> ME 16:52 my turn? 16:52 sure if you want 16:53 im fine with anything 16:53 who are you auditioning for? 16:53 <@Bigez> nO. 16:53 <@Bigez> *No. 16:53 <@Bigez> Franky 16:53 Geoff and Tyler 16:53 <@Bigez> You need to leave this chat for now. 16:53 thats so cool 16:53 im auditioning for geoff and izzy 16:53 I hope you get the part 16:53 <@Bigez> Franky. 16:53 ;P 16:53 thanks 16:53 <@Bigez> You need to leave this room, we're in the middle of an audition. 16:54 My audition is at 8:00PM EST 16:54 <@Bigez> 8:05 EST 16:54 thats cool 16:54 i was late for mine 16:54 okay 16:54 do I leave 16:54 how do I go 16:54 right click the channel name 16:54 at the bottom 16:54 <@Bigez> Right click the room. 16:54 Bigez knows what hes saying 16:54 hes smarter than i am ;P 16:54 then what 16:55 Bigez is doing an audition 16:55 mine 16:55 for Izzy 16:55 so you did Geoff? 16:55 <@Bigez> Click close. 16:55 <@Bigez> @Franky 16:55 okay 16:55 thanks 16:55 nice to meet you 16:55 good luck 16:55 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 16:56 Franky494 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:56 good luck 16:56 mode/#Candile Franky494 by Bigez 16:56 mode/#Candile Franky494!*@* by Bigez 16:56 Franky494 was kicked from #Candile by Bigez Franky494 16:59 Franky4944 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 16:59 hello 16:59 my turn yet 16:59 <@Bigez> ... 16:59 yes 16:59 sure 16:59 <@Bigez> No. 16:59 <@TDIFan13> -_- 17:00 if you want 17:00 <@Bigez> Franky, you will legit be banned from auditioning if you don't follow the rules. 17:00 i think im done 17:00 <@Bigez> Not yet. 17:00 no 17:00 please 17:00 im sorry 17:00 <@Bigez> Okay, leave. 17:00 im just so excited 17:00 okay thanks 17:00 good luck 17:00 have fun 17:00 thanks 17:00 you too 17:00 Franky4944 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 17:00 hes so nice 17:00 <@TDIFan13> ... 17:00 <@TDIFan13> yeah 17:01 <@Bigez> Ya know, Izzy, my dad says to stay away from girls like you. 17:01 <@Bigez> Says that you're nothing but trouble, eh? 17:01 really? 17:01 my dad says TDIFan13 and Bigez are the BEST ;P 17:02 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has joined #Candile 17:02 its 8:00 17:02 <@Bigez> ... 17:02 okay 17:02 <@Bigez> nO, fRANKY. 17:02 <@Bigez> *No, Franky. 17:02 <@Bigez> It's not your turn. 17:03 okay 17:03 sorry 17:03 <@Bigez> Leave until we call you in. 17:03 Franky4945 ~Franky494@68.142.243.103 has left #Candile [] 17:05 <@Bigez> ... 17:05 <@TDIFan13> .................. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> WHAT. 17:05 <@Bigez> ...... 17:05 <@Bigez> I'm banning him. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> WHAT 17:05 <@Bigez> I'm fucking banning him. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> THE 17:05 <@TDIFan13> FUCK 17:05 <@Bigez> On the wiki. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> JUST 17:05 <@TDIFan13> HAPPENED 17:05 <@TDIFan13> n 17:05 <@TDIFan13> no 17:05 <@TDIFan13> omg 17:05 <@TDIFan13> that's horrible 17:05 <@TDIFan13> he's SO ANNOYING 17:05 <@Bigez> I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM. 17:05 <@TDIFan13> you know what 17:05 <@TDIFan13> I'm not even counting these as auditions 17:05 <@TDIFan13> sorry 17:05 <@TDIFan13> no GwenXDuncan93 as "Gwen" 17:53 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:53 Protagonist, which means good guy. 17:54 <@TDIFan13> does it 17:54 <@TDIFan13> interesting Ilovelance06 as "Beth" 17:18 <@Mygeto> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:18 no at all! 17:18 im pretty sure my older sis is a lesbian 17:18 *unrelated* 17:26 im sorry 17:26 i have a confession to make 17:27 i dont really have any siblings 17:27 im sorry 17:28 <@Mygeto> Ooooookay. 17:28 <@Mygeto> Why would you lie about that? 17:28 i dont know 17:28 i just do things sometimes i dont know 17:28 <@Mygeto> Who's Lance, then? 17:29 my friend 17:29 she made the account 17:29 i thought id get banned for having a shared account 17:29 <@Mygeto> Ooooookay, then. 17:29 can i change an answer 17:29 <@Mygeto> You really didn't need to tell me about your siblings at all, really. 17:39 I quit Heather 17:39 im tired of you being such a bully 17:39 WHAT? 17:39 Lindsay quits too 17:39 and ps your shoes are TACKY 17:39 ... Ilovelance06 as "Sadie" 17:41 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:41 okok 17:41 yes 17:41 i want to make her more individual and less distant from Katie 17:43 Sadie. 17:43 We need to talk. 17:44 agreed 17:44 courtney 17:44 were the final two 17:44 i think you should just give up and give me the million 17:44 Um. 17:44 Why's that? 17:44 i saved your butt from elimination that time 17:44 i got HEATHER voted out FIRST 17:44 i ruled this game 17:44 ... 17:44 you may be nice 17:44 Errr... 17:44 but what the audience wants 17:44 is a true player 17:45 Right. 17:45 Well, I was actually thinking maybe we could stop being enemies. 17:45 Maybe, for the final challenge, we could try getting along? 17:45 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 17:45 you think i want to get along with YOU 17:45 please 17:45 you hated me ever since Duncan left you 17:45 for me 17:45 ... 17:45 Um. 17:46 I never hated you for that. 17:46 I was just upset because you laughed in my face right after it happened. 17:46 no i didnt 17:46 ... 17:46 Yes, you did. 17:46 no 17:46 i dont remember doing that Superstar2271 as "Noah" 18:06 <@Mygeto> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 18:07 As an actor myself, it makes sense that I would expand on Noah without taking him too off-balance--a while ago, I watched one of the roleplays on this wiki before officially joining and the acting was quite poor. 18:10 <@Mygeto> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 18:12 Okay, so here's the part where I'm going to come off as a total ass--I didn't do the audition tape and opening confessional. If I could be totally frank, which I hope isn't coming off as blunt, I think I have a somewhat high chance of actually getting the part and I feel like it should be judged on my roleplaying and not my writing. Get it? 18:12 no 18:12 haha 18:12 sorry 18:12 ... ? 18:12 but as much as you think you might get the part 18:12 you still need to do your opening confessional and audition 18:12 You are not above the other users 18:13 Maybe not, but in terms of acting, I might be. XD 18:20 Few questions before I go. 18:20 <@Mygeto> Of course. 18:20 Is that okay? 18:21 <@Mygeto> No, it's no problem. 18:21 Great. You're a doll. So--how will we decide who gets eliminated? 18:21 <@Mygeto> If you're apart of the losing team, you all vote to a confessional. 18:21 <@Mygeto> Whoever gets the most votes is revealed to be elminated. 18:21 I know that's what we tell the viewers, but how is it really decided? XD 18:21 um 18:21 haha 18:21 that is how it's decided 18:22 I asked Mygeto. :-P 18:22 omg lol okauy 18:22 <@Mygeto> And TDIFan answered for me. 18:22 *Okay 18:22 okay* 18:22 <@Mygeto> That's exactly what we do. 18:22 yep 18:22 great 18:22 thanks for correcting me :D 18:22 Okay, well--how is it that Heather managed to make it 3rd in Total Drama Roleplay, Season 1 like she did in the show? 18:23 luck 18:23 <@Mygeto> Alliances are key. 18:23 <@Mygeto> And a whole lotta luck. 18:23 <@Mygeto> And manipulation. 18:23 <@Mygeto> Lying. 18:23 <@Mygeto> Etc. 18:23 Maybe when I get the part you guys will tell me how you really decide it. ;-) 18:23 For now, I have a party to attend. Farewell!